Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a rotating module and, more specifically to, a universal rotating module.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional rotating module. Please refer to FIG. 1, a rotating module 10 includes a fixing base 12, a supporting frame 14, a rolling wheel 16 and a plurality of ball bearings 18. The rolling wheel 16 is pivotally connected to the supporting frame 14. The supporting frame 14 is pivotally connected to the fixing base 12. The ball bearings 18 are disposed between the supporting frame 14 and the fixing base 12 to facilitate smooth rotations of the supporting frame 14 and the fixing base 12. The fixing base 12 is fixed to an object (such as a chair and a desk, not shown) to allow the object to rotate or move via the rotating module 10.
However, an axis of the rolling wheel 16 and the axis of the fixing base 12 do not coincide in a same vertical line. Thus, the rotating module 10 has a rotation radius when changing the motion direction. Therefore, the conventional rotating module 10 may collide with some articles nearby and deviate from a predetermined path when changing its motion direction.